


The Long-Awaited Sequel

by katharhino



Category: Sylvester or the Wicked Uncle - Georgette Heyer
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the long-awaited sequel to <i>The Lost Heir</i></p><p>From the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long-Awaited Sequel

"If you must immortalize all our acquaintance in rather scandalous prose, I have no objection; provided you do not make them quite so recognizable." 

Phoebe ran her hands through her hair backwards, heedless of the ruin she was wreaking in the curls her maid had so painstakingly created for her. "But Sylvester, what am I to do for a villain; for I will admit I cannot use you again, and besides you were vanquished already."


End file.
